


So Bite Me

by DAYDREAMNEOS



Series: Love at First Bite [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Feminization, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mark calls Xiaojun queen, Not Beta Read, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAYDREAMNEOS/pseuds/DAYDREAMNEOS
Summary: Let's refresh time, I'm Mark Lee, I was bitten by a supreme Vampire and now my life has been through ups and downs, mostly waking up on my ceiling or sleeping in the morning, what am I now? I'm part of the Supreme court of Vampires labelled underneath the name 'Minhyung' and what do I do for a living? I make friends with humans, well I try to but instead I scare them off or feed off of them.Mark was born to be the greatest vampire again even if his life was on the line but he should need a little help with a mere human.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Mark Lee/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: Love at First Bite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175624
Kudos: 13





	So Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Yuuna is back again with that angst, this one doesn't have much angst but it does have pointers! If you don't enjoy Blood loss or anything blood related then this isn't for you but if you are okay with it then I hope you tune in!!  
> :D

* * *

⛧⛧⛧

"Wake your fat ass up, Minhyung!" shouted the tall paled skin male, red eyes glowing when Mark squinted at the sudden source of light, the younger vampire groaned, pushing the dead cold hands off of himself before kicking off his blankets to stretch, feeling his bones crack at the stretch "You're late for your shift, Minhyung, it's past ten." said the blonde haired vampire, growling when Mark shoves him out his way and stumbles into the provided bathroom that was across his plain college-like room, "I already know, Yongqin" Mark slams the door shut, creating a gush of wind "That's 'Ten' to you, little brat!" the so-called vampire Ten gritted out before he throws Mark's dirty clothes into the hamper as he stomps out of the younger's messy room.

_Let's refresh time, I'm Mark Lee, I was bitten by a supreme Vampire and now my life has been through ups and downs, mostly waking up on my ceiling or sleeping in the morning, what am I now? I'm part of the Supreme court of Vampires labelled underneath the name 'Minhyung' and what do I do for a living? I make friends with humans, well I try to but instead I scare them off or feed off of them._

Mark wraps the tie around his head, rushing out the door not caring if his uniform wasn't nicely put together, when he ran out of the house he could hear Ten scolding him for not tying the damn tie right which Mark doesn't care because it was a pointless accessory anyway. It was a nice sunny Sunday which Mark loves the most, he loves the sun and the warm air god has given but not like the other vampires they'll melt, only vampires that was bitten by the Supreme court can handle hot weathers like this because they are a higher rank than the whole system which is another thing Mark is grateful for, if he was a human right now he'd be dying to go inside a walk-in-fridge or even eat ice cubes because of how dry his mouth is but good thing Supreme vampires are never hungry because of their strong immune systems, that is another thing for being a supreme vampire but the downside of the whole vampire thing is that humans are afraid of you, yeah normal vampires aren't that scary but ones from the Supreme court? You wouldn't want to mess with them, their eyes turn different colors to control humans, for example, Mark's color is ice blue, his strength is hypnotize humans or other normie vampies.

Oh and flirting, he's good at that too.

He thinks.

"Hey ladies" Mark slid in between the trio of nice toned girls as he raises a brow, one of them screams and the other threw her bag at them another spat her chewed gum at Mark who dodge the object in an instant as he disappears the scene, _Well that didn't work, I thought they'll fall in love in an instant, maybe if I should listen to Joh-_

"Excuse me, Sir? You dropped this" said the honey toned voice, Mark opened his eyes from his conscience, when he did he was met with a hazelnut brunette, rounded glasses, filled in eyebrows and a simple white tee shirt and denim jeans, the vampire was surprised that a human had finally notice him but what Mark didn't notice was that his contacts had fallen out, _shit._

Well now he can't look at the weakling because of his fucking red bloody eyes, if the weakling does look he'll know that Mark had killed many people with just his teeth or even bare hands "Sir?" the human called out again, carefully pushing the dark chocolate colored contacts towards the vampire so he could take them but Mark didn't pay attention because he was so fascinated on how short humans were compared to him, he thought he was the shortest vampire besides Ten who was like a midget but he was stronger than Mark.

"You dropped your contac-" "I'm Mark" the vampire blurted out, reaching for a handshake but instead the human gave him back the slimy contacts "Your hands are cold.. and it's summer?" the human commented, flinching when Mark pulled away his hand faster than what it seems to be a blur in the human eye "Yeah, I guess I stood in my shower for too long" Mark chuckled, nervously as if he tried to not be obvious since he didn't want to fear away the human just _yet_ "I'm Xiao Dejun" the human said, adjusting the small bag's straps as he looked up at Mark with a toothy grin, Mark has never felt his heart beat ever since his human days but right now he could swear he felt it beat against his ribs, he felt a beat, for a _human._

" _Xiaojun_ " Mark didn't even bother to put back on the contact lenses since he wanted to see the actually human instead of seeing it with artificial colors "Wow, I've never been called that before" Dejun admitted, he seems to like the name Mark had called him, the vampire will note that Dejun gets flustered easily "Then I can be the only one that can call you that" Mark smirked, winking at the human before running down an alleyway, disappearing out of sight causing the human to call out his name but was given no respond.

"Minhyung! You're late... again" the oldest vampire in the court, Mark could feel all the stares at him in the moment, he feels the newbie vampires look around for their peers and the elder vampires comforting them as they try to protest that Mark didn't do anything wrong, it was true, Mark has never done anything to disobey the rules expect **_once._**

It was a long time ago but everybody knows the story already, it was like a historical story for the books, even humans knows that story, Mark just hopes Dejun won't know that folk tale since he already considers the human as his _friend._

"Kneel down, Minhyung" commanded the oldest and Mark does, he followed the demand as he got down on one knee then the next, it was a struggle at first since his arms were tied behind his back but he just had to obey the court and he'll be out in no time, before Ten comes to bust him out which he hates to see that again, "Now Minhyung, what was your reason.. again?" the long haired blonde vampire said, taking the piece of the satiny trinity paper from Dongyoung, the supreme court's vice leader, the oldest them takes out the fountain pen before he dips it in black ink, all Mark has to do was tell the truth to get him out of here but does he _really_ do that? 

"The hunters chased me down... and then.. they.." Mark teared up, obviously fake but he wanted to see the reaction of the court to see him cry for the first time in forever because he loves that empathy "they pulled out the holy trinity cross and almost.... killed me" Mark whispered the last part as he raised his eyes to be met with the older vampires orange eyes.

He was using his power, the power of lie or truth, _damnit._

"Minhyung do you know what you're doing?" the oldest complied, raising his voice just a bit to make everyone gasp quietly, Mark has nowhere to run, all his strength is gone..

unless...

Mark's eyes grew icy blue, piercing eyes digging holes into the oldest at every direction as time freezes, only him and the vampire still moving freely "Listen to me, Youngho, let me go and there won't be any harm" Mark grinned mischievously when Youngho gestured the ropes to loosen, when Mark was set free he immediately ran out of the court, blinking his eyes once and the world began at it's normal pace, fazing everyone else who were in the court, especially Youngho who was barely moving as if he was stabbed in the heart with wooden stake with garlic dressing over it.

"One for Mark, zero for the Supreme court!" Mark skipped throughout the streets, humming a jumpy tune.

⛧⛧⛧

It was turning dawn, the time where vampires feed, Mark doesn't want to go home since he wants to see his friend again or at least not on the dinner plate, while Mark walking down on a sketchy alleyway and totally not heading to the vampire blood bank because he hasn't drank in years now so he should give himself a treat of A blood type.

When he arrived, the vampire pushed open the door earning a smell 'ring' from the bell hung above the glass door, the place didn't seem too sketchy instead it looked like a typical pharmacy, white walls, white tiled flooring, and the shelves with medicine or blood bags, it was surprising to Mark since he hasn't been to a blood bank before and this is how it's presenting itself, not a single stain of blood, not even between the cracks, it was impressive.

"Oh! Good feeding, Minhyung!" Said Yuta, the owner and place holder of the bank, he was lean and tall, definitely taller than Mark, Yuta was also a supreme vampire in fact one of the first, Mark grinned "Hey dude, I haven't been here for years, how are you?" Yuta cooed "I'm great, well not right now, newbie vampires are demanding to get blood here but I told them off that they need to experience the new sensation with biting into someone for the first time." Yuta admitted, adding a small low chuckle before he already knew that Mark was hoping to get some blood, when the older vampire got out the box on the very top of the shelves that he had to climb on a stool, he _finally_ gave him recommended blood by the articles.

"So let's see, there is B blood types, C blood types.." Mark wasn't paying attention, the voice was muffled, he wanted the sweet saving flavored A type blood, well Mark doesn't mind any other types of blood but type A seems so mouth watering, sure he needs to drink whatever when he's _actually_ thirsty but he isn't right now, he's just craving for A type "Oh there it is, A blood type, this is the last blood bag from the patient X-" Before Yuta could finish, Mark already handed his money and snatched the bag "Thanks, Yuta, you were a great help!" And Mark was out of the bank in no time.

On the roof top of an apartment he crouched there, sipping into the bag with a straw that was provided, he hummed in satisfaction, sweet blood refreshing his dry mouth, he felt like he'll fall off of the roof right now on how delicious the blood is, he's never though blood bags were upgraded throughout the years, now he had to note that blood banks are upgrading and the people, Mark grinned. 

When the vampire was half way into the bag he stopped, saving the rest for tomorrow, as he hid the bag away he looked up at the sun setting from the horizon, as he was admiring the peacefulness the newbie vampires are he was interrupted by a loud bang from the door that was leading up to the roof, Mark quickly whipped his head towards the figure who was huffing and puffing, knees weak, since it was so dark outside, Mark could only see the light highlighted strands of hair from what it seems to be a male, his eyes grew from dark ruby to blood red, before Mark knew it he disappeared in dust.

"MINHYUNG!" Ten shouted at the younger vampire making him flinch at the sudden shouting, he whimpered "Don't play innocent with me, Dongyoung told me that you used your power against Youngho? To get out of restraints?!" Ten's eyes were blown away, eyes beady red, pupils drowning in red, this wasn't the first time Ten raged out but this was definitely a scary situation to be especially when Mark was almost caught by a _human._

"Yongqin, I'm sorry okay? Johnny was using his power as well! Plus my story was believable anyway!" Mark huffed out, throwing his tie onto the ground as he ran to his room, not caring if Ten was scolding him to get his ass back, all he cared about was escaping from his window and go to the convivence store where no human would be on feeding time.

When Mark finished his warm bath, he wore his favorite grey hoodie that fit his figure quite well and not like Ten's presents to him of clothes which barely fit him and instead fit for Ten, the last thing he wore was simple black jeans and his favorite black and white vans, Mark then stared at his contacts which he didn't bother to wear since it was almost midnight and he wouldn't expect to see a mere human out in the night since vampires are hungry.

"Good evening, Mark" said the cashier, Jaehyun, another vampire but he wasn't a harm since he was a half vampire-half vampire hunter, crazy right? The vampire hunters never found out to this day, Jaehyun was against his own kind, "Hey Yoonoh, I came here to get some red bull" Mark said, walking around the shelves, still keeping an eye with Jaehyun since he was dangerous as well.

"Good evening, Dejun, are you okay?" Was what Mark heard from the cashier, the vampire leaned against the shelves, craning his head to see, _Xiaojun._

"I'm okay, Yoonoh, I was just... uh.. jogging" the vampire widened his eyes at the statement as he walked out into the open, clearing his throat to catch both of their attention, Xiaojun grinned wryly when he saw Mark but he was _still_ looking like he didn't want Mark to be there "What's up, _Xiaojun?_ It looks like you ran here" _Well he obviously did, Mark, great going I guess._

"Yeah.. will you two not tell anyone this? I don't really have much friends besides you, Yoonoh and maybe you too, Mark.." Xiaojun scratches behind his head, the other hand fiddling with the hem of his white shirt that he wore earlier when Mark met him "You know him?" Jaehyun asked, palms against the counter as he leaned into the conversation, glancing at Mark before his eyes were focused on Xiaojun entirely, Mark as well. "Yeah.. I met Mark today actually, but that's all I saw him" Jaehyun scoffed "What? Dejun are you that desperate for a friend? Just make up with Kun already" Mark tilted his head, _Kun? Who's that?_ Was what Mark wanted to say but he wanted to hear Xiaojun's answer before he could speak out "I'm in good terms with Kun already, Yoonoh, I think you should apologize to Kun before you start bad talking about me." the human said firmly, but his eyes were glossy, as if he cried before getting here.

Yoonoh rolled his eyes "Talk already" and Xiaojun began.

Before Xiaojun even opened his mouth he was interrupted by Jaehyun which pissed off Mark because he wanted to hear Xiaojun's perspective not some traitor "By the way, were you going to the roof again? Just to summon the greatest vampire again? If you are then that's not going to work, Dejun" Mark felt a clump in his throat that he doesn't seem to swallow "Yeah exactly, that's what I thought as well but _this_ time I saw him! He was crouching on the edge of the roof with red glowing eyes! I wanted to talk a picture but he disappeared!" Jaehyun widened his eyes as he whipped his head towards Mark, who froze, _So that was XIaojun?_ Mark wondered to himself, Xiaojun looked between them, dumbfounded, Mark wished that Jaehyun wasn't so obvious, especially in front of Xiaojun who was basically clueless.

"Mark, you know _Minhyung_ as well?" it was funny towards Mark because he _was_ Minhyung, the _Greatest Vampire._

"Yeah, I know that dude, he's cool I guess" Mark felt proud of himself that everyone knows that _he_ was the greatest vampire but then again nobody really expects Mark, the annoying little brother trait, was going to be **one** of the strongest vampires "Do you believe in the greatest vampire?" Mark bites in a laugh, covering it up with a cough "Yeah, I do" Mark knows that Jaehyun won't reveal that Mark was Minhyung or that he was the greatest vampire that Xiaojun was summoning for, really, Mark never had the intention to even be on the roof top of Xiaojun's apartment building, he just spotted the first building he saw and drank the bag there.

"Wow, Yoonoh over here doesn't believe in the greatest vampire _and_ he's a vampire hunter! Can you believe that?!" Xiaojun threw his hands up as he looked at Jaehyun, alarmed, oh both of them could believe especially Jaehyun, he doesn't believe that Mark was once the greatest vampire, he knew that Mark doesn't drink blood from humans anymore and that all his worthy power is stored away from his own good, the fact makes Jaehyun chuckled.

"The greatest vampire is no longer the greatest, his almighty power is gone, Dejun" Jaehyun cranes his head towards Mark who's fists were forming, Jaehyun just loves to test Mark's power especially in front of Xiaojun "Hey, sure that he never came back but he did on my apartment roof!" Jaehyun shrugged, letting go of the topic as he switched to another one that Mark could careless about "I'm leaving." the vampire announced making Xiaojun protest but he was already out the door.

"Mark wait!" Xiaojun shouted from behind, the human had followed him, "What was that about? Yoonoh was just joking, I'm sorry that he offended you in someway" Mark could hear the sympathy in his tone which made his stomach twist, _That damn asshole, always talking trash about me even when someone was there, he should watch his back._

"Mark-" "I'm fine, by the way I haven't gotten your number yet" Mark turned around his heels as he took out his phone, not paying attention when Xiaojun dialed in his number as all the attention was at the vampire, bleeding out black blood because they haven't drank any blood yet and it was almost morning time, Mark made sure that Xiaojun was close by to him so he pulled the human into a hug, not too tight that Xiaojun couldn't breathe but close enough that he could smell his pine tree cologne.

"Mark?" The human called out, muffled, the vampire doesn't respond instead he backed up into the shadows so the vampire couldn't smell the human's blood running and his heart pounding in his chest, yes, Xiaojun's heart was beating for _Mark._

"Listen to me, when I let you go I want you to run home, fast, don't look back and when you see a crowd go in and fit in, don't come back looking for me, got it, Xiaojun?" Mark instructed, receiving a nod from the human, even though they just met Mark trusted Xiaojun on going by himself, he knows that the human has a tad bit of knowledge on vampires so he had to know that this was their feeding time, when Mark unwraps his arms around the human, Xiaojun quickly runs out of smell reach from the vampire that was hungry, before Mark could look back to make sure he was out of sight he was greeted by the vampire, grabbing onto his collar and trying to bite the opening of Mark's neck but he swatted them.

As the flickering street light finally found the source of light, Mark could now see the identity of the vampire, _Hendery._

Mark wished that he didn't get favorite grey hoodie stained by Hendery, a special type of vampire that only drinks vampire blood, or he wished that Hendery should've been bitten by a different kind of vampire and _not_ Ten but poor Hendery was sadly bitten by that old man "Listen Kunhang, I'm taking you to my place and please stop biting into my sleeve, you won't get flesh there..." Mark uttered, struggling to have a hungry vampire desperately trying to get your flesh as you both walk awkwardly home.

A little backstory here, Ten and Hendery are married but Hendery ran away because he was afraid of his husband and that was the time where Hendery first turned, Mark felt bad for him because he _knew_ that Hendery hasn't drank a single drop of vampire blood _but_ has drank human blood, Mark couldn't imagine on how sour the blood would be, but then again he still doesn't know how in the world they got married in the first place.

"We're here" as soon as Hendery heard that he quickly hid behind Mark's back, slouching so he wouldn't be seen when Mark was reaching for the bell "Kunhang? Aren't you happy that you're with Yongqin?" the younger vampire shook his head slowly, but Mark knew he was lying but he didn't question because they needed to solve their marriage someway or another, when Mark rang the doorbell the door immediately swung open, revealing a fresh out of the shower Ten who looked like a zombie but that all was washed away when his eyes met with Hendery's weeping crimson eyes adding a hint of amber yellow but colors drowning into the darkened red, Mark shifted to the side so Hendery was now on full display for Ten, his raven colored hair messy, his pale skin almost turning snow white, his blood stained grey sleeved shirt and his skinny denim jeans ripped from what it seems to be hunter stakes, just Hendery being a whole mess.

Ten reached out to touch his cheek making the younger vampire flinch at the sudden coldness, Hendery's skin wasn't cold like any other vampire instead it was burning hot, despite the skin being like the color of paper it was _hot_ almost melting Ten's skin off but the oldest vampire didn't seem to pull away but wrap his hand around the younger's neck, Mark glances between the two before he was gestured to go inside so he did, leaving the two outside.

"Hendery? Darling, what happened to you?" Ten's voice was soft, it was comforting to Hendery's ears it was almost like a lullaby, the younger vampire closed his eyes just to flutter them open again as he spoke in a heartbreaking tone "I.. I was chased by the hunters and.. and I felt so lost.. Ten.." Hendery choked out a sob before he was pulled into a tight sincere hug from Ten, his _husband_ , "Let's go inside shall we? I'll let you feed off-" "No! I don't want to Ten.. I don't want to be a vampire" Ten felt his cold heart drop into his lava pit stomach, he had never have someone play with his heart before expect Hendery, ever since he left him he had never felt the need to love anyone else, after Hendery was confirmed missing Ten never believed in _love_ before, he was just always taking care of Ten like his _son._

"Hendery, how long have you not drank blood from a vampire?" Ten asked but Hendery's mouth was shut, he hasn't said a peep when they entered the modern building, all the younger was doing was whimper or whine when Ten shoved his bare arm towards his smell gland, he was stubborn as always. 

"Ten-" before Hendery could say otherwise, Ten forcefully shoved his arm into Hendery's mouth causing him to bite down onto the arm, fangs sharp as needles, digging into the flesh as Hendery drank, blood dripping on to the couch and on their clothes but they didn't careless at the mess they made, this was obviously for Hendery's sake the least thing Ten should care about was the couch being dirty or Hendery's stinky gross clothes.

On the other side, Mark was on his bed, his phone screen was the only thing providing him light not caring if his clothes reeks _vampire_ sweat all he cared about was Xiaojun's name for himself, the human had named himself on Mark's phone _'Greatest vampire believer buddy'_ the vampire smiled at himself, fangs on full display, when he was about to send his message Xiaojun was faster

**Greatest vampire believer buddy**

_Hey Mark!! How are you? Are you okay???_

Mark felt himself heat up despite being a vampire, Xiaojun really cared about him if he did that much question marks 

\- _I'm good and yes I'm okay, dw Xiaojun i can get my hands dirty with vampires hahaha_

The vampire laughed at himself, as he was about to reply to Xiaojun's new message he was called by Ten causing him to groan, flipping himself over, stuffing his phone into his pocket before he opened the door, revealing Ten's limbs wrapped around Hendery's trembling almost boneless body, Mark almost gagged when he saw them, he really regretted for not accepting Yuta's request for moving in with him because One, he wouldn't have been scolded by Ten everyday and Two, he wouldn't be a third wheel in anyway.

"Get my blanket and lend Hendery the clothes that don't fit you please" Ten asked in a not-so-nice tone "How am I suppose to give him clothes that don't fit me if it probably can't fit him?" Mark protested but Ten shot him a glare, the vampire sighed, dragging himself towards Ten's room and get the stupid clothes so he can talk more with Xiaojun. When Mark was about to leave the living room, the older vampire tugged onto Mark's wrist making him halt in his footsteps "Why are you burning up?" Mark cursed at himself before clearing his throat "Shower" even though Ten knew he was lying the older had to let him go _just_ for today because Hendery was protesting and becoming all whiney which made Mark his leave.

_Now this time I'm going to ask Xiaojun out because I need to know him better and I can trust him when I tell him I'm actually the greatest vampire_

Mark said to himself as he whipped out his phone again, continuing the conversation

**Greatest vampire believer buddy**

_Whaaaaaat??? you owned that vampire with your bare hands? crazy mark!!!_

_\- Yeah totally, maybe if we hang out on the weekends you could even see me kick vampire butt!!_

**Greatest vampire believer buddy**

_Ooooooooh I'll be like your sidekick!! I'll help you kick their asses!!_

_\- I bet you can_

The vampire giggled, he had never smiled this much before especially towards a human before and he kind of was thankful that his contacts fell out today because if he hadn't met Xiaojun then he would've been in the ditches.

**Greatest vampire believer buddy**

_Let's hangout?_

_\- Sounds good to me, when are you free?_

**Greatest vampire believer buddy**

_Hmmmm well i have school this week so maybe next Sunday? i have church volunteering on_ _Saturday_

_\- Wait you go to_ church?

Mark regretted that he had ever said that and with what he did, he slapped himself across the face "Of course he goes to church dumbass! He's a human for vampires sake!" The vampire said to himself in embarrassment so much that he threw his phone across the room, not looking at the last message Xiaojun had sent. After the embarrassing session between them Mark decided to _sleep,_ at midnight, yes it wasn't his usual way but he had nothing to do but sleep and plus he needed it anyway.

⛧⛧⛧

It was next Sunday,

Mark woke up, he was greeted by himself hanging from the ceiling _again,_ sometimes he wished that the beds were built on the ceiling and not on the ground because it was basically worthless when there were vampires living in the house, designers should really think about it.

"MINHYUNG!!! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" Ten shouted from downstairs but no he wasn't, because all he did was put a tie over his hoodie and he's out of the window, quite _literally._ Mark ran to the supreme court, only being 1 second late, which was confirmed by Johnny when he ran there "You're finally early, Minhyung, why?" Mark chuckled "I didn't want to kneel on the concrete floor again" Johnny shrugged, shifting out of the seat as he makes himself out the way of the new comer, Lee Taeyong, the vampire that bit Mark and he has came back from his long awaited quest of storing away his hidden powers, Mark swallows nervously when the older vampire passed by him, his smell _reeks_ blood, every sorts and kinds of blood which makes Mark screw up his face at the sour smell, it was anything _but_ pleasing.

"Good afternoon, Vampires." Taeyong announced, taking off his heavy black coat and dropping it into Johnny's hands, Doyoung then cleared his throat, loudly, so other vampires could listen, the order of vampires by Taeyong's sides were, Mark on the right, Kun on the far right being beside Mark, then it was Taeyong on the center while Johnny being his left side man and Doyoung, his trustworthy vampire comrade from ages ago, so basically the lineup is worthless supreme vampire to _now_ the greatest vampire to the rightful hand of the vampire _king._

"Vampires, I am so sorry for the waits of my long awaited quest and it has been.. a success!" The whole court cheered which made Mark grit his teeth, half of his powers were _stolen_ and was casted away, far far away from the owner, the vampires should be grateful that it was Mark's doing for making many more vampires, it was all Mark's doing but Taeyong _was_ the one who bit him but it was when all powers were given to Mark.

Kun glanced at Mark before he was now called out on the spotlight "Now Kun! Please tell me how much humans you've bitten when I was gone" Taeyong called out which made Mark's palms sweaty, the poor vampire had never bitten a human before, never in his life as a supreme vampire he had a taste of human flesh, sure he penetract his bare hands into their chests or stomachs but he had never done with his fangs, he really thought those were for show "three hundred humans" half of the court cheered but then it had fallen silent when Taeyong called out Mark, everyone knew Mark had non, not even a small nibble of flesh, all blood he drank was from a bag but since Johnny couldn't use his power he decided to _lie._

"Twelve thousand humans" Mark grinned when the court _surprisingly_ cheered and wooed even Taeyong was surprised that the vampire had that much humans in the span of 1 year, "Truly successful, Minhyung, I'm proud" but a little part of Mark wished he _actually_ had that amount of humans but sadly it was all in his imagination, when it was Johnny's turn the court went wild, screaming and whistling were heard "Thirty three thousand humans" Mark already knew he'd get more than his lie but he isn't surprised by a lot because he knows that Johnny is a beast when it was Doyoung's turn it was the same reaction the vampires gave, of course, "Twenty six thousand humans." It's always this order of who is stronger but Doyoung and Johnny reverse. 

When the session is over, Mark made sure to text Xiaojun as soon as possible but before Mark could even take out his phone he was interrupted by Kun who gripped onto his shoulder, tugging him so he was now facing the older vampire "You smell like human" _Well obviously I do, you won't smell like vampire when you bitten 12000 humans in a year_ Mark thought to himself but really he didn't do anything "More specifically a friend of mine" this is the end of Mark, if Kun finds out that he hugged Xiaojun and _not_ bite him he'll tell the court, he will.

"Like who?" Mark grinned wryly, almost as if he was about to burst into a truth session but he had to keep his composure "Do you know Xiao Dejun?" Mark's breathing went heavy, he felt himself freeze when Kun's eyes turned into a sliver-ish white color, his power was to see people's temperature, if they were blue in his eyes then they were a vampire and if it was orange then it's a human but if it was red then it was a vampire feeling warm which is usually caused by becoming flustered or falling in _love._

"No" "Liar" Mark shook his head but Kun wouldn't let it go not so easy "Did you bite him?" Even if Mark had the chance to, he wouldn't do it not because he _likes_ him but because Xiaojun deserves to live longer as a human, even if Mark's ability cannot turn humans into vampires he still feels guilty that a human would have a bite mark _and_ become the vampires personal blood bank, he didn't want to use Xiaojun he wanted to become closer to him "No." Mark whispered, trying to hide his guilt but it was noticeable "Minhyung, tell me the truth, did you bite him?" Kun pushed the question which made Mark _crack._

"No, but even if I had the chance.. I wouldn't. So please drop it." Kun let it go.

After that, Mark and Xiaojun met up again, at a small modern café which Xiaojun said he loved during the summer especially when there is sun but Mark's sunshine is right in front of him, the human's _smile_ the only smile that he'll feel something inside him, a heartbeat "You look good today, Xiaojun" Mark compliments, smirking slightly when the human flushes crimson red, it was cute "Thanks and I think you look good as well" Xiaojun replied, giving him a thumbs up before the cashier called out their order, while Xiaojun was having small chats with the cashier Mark had the chance to take out the left over blood bag and pour it into a small cup that the server's offered, Mark made sure the blood won't bleed through the foam cup.

Xiaojun came back with a tray of burgers and a side of fries "Oh I see you already have a drink?" The human asked, tilting his head slightly, Mark nodded "Yeah, I've been into fruit punch lately, it's better than wine" Xiaojun let out an airy chuckle "I don't drink wine because it's sour but I like fruit punch!" The vampire bit his lip as he tried holding back a laugh because of how cute the human was being right now "Oops, I forgot my drink, I'll be back" Mark just nods.

As Mark waited, his attention was now on the crimson haired man walk through the door, his dressing was very _very_ suspicious, a heavy black coat that goes down to his ankles, from afar it looked like he was wearing a suit underneath, Mark couldn't see a lot since where he was sitting was the corner of the café and it was very far away from the entrance, but when the man walked closer and closer to the front counter Mark knew who that is in a blink of an eye, his old friend, _Haechan._

"I'm back! God, the machines were broken so I had to wait there, sorry if I kept you waiting this place is kind of old by the looks of it but it's functional" Xiaojun laughed it off but it was obvious that it pissed him off "It's fine" Mark assured, trying not to stare at the _other_ vampire in the room, which the human noticed "Who are you looking at?" When Xiaojun shifted his body to see but he was stopped by the vampire's fast reflexes, Mark wrapped his hand around Xiaojun's arm, nails almost bruising the skin "O-ow.. Mark that hurts.." as soon as Mark heard that he immediately let go of his hand, feeling his veins tingle, _Maybe I did grip him too hard,_ Mark gritted his teeth that he had brought pain towards the human "I'm so sorry, Xiaojun, I just didn't want you to.. look at him." Mark whispered at the last part "It's okay, Mark, I now know that you have the muscles to beat up vampires" the human laughed out loud which made the other vampire at the counter whip his head, Mark noticed as he laughed with Xiaojun so he wouldn't be noticed or even _targeted._

"That was some delicious fries, man I haven't had good fries in years now, it was good to change once in a while" Xiaojun stretches as they walk down the busy streets, Mark just hummed in response "Hey Mark?" the vampire tilted his head, looking towards the human as he fiddled with his bag strap "Can you come over my place?" Xiaojun offered, cheeks beet red as it blooms across to his ears, Mark was surprised that the human had the courage to even invite a somewhat stranger "Sure" but Mark accepted anyway.

"Wow really? Thanks, I needed someone, really" Mark furrowed his brows, Xiaojun pursed his lips as he looked up at Mark, both of them stared at each other, the sun was setting and they didn't have very much time until it was feeding hour but Mark couldn't focus on that, the human's eyes held the galaxy "Mark?" the vampire felt his throat become dry when Xiaojun's vanilla scented cologne spreads across the air when the human took a step closer to the vampire, he felt his fangs poking the bottom of his lips almost as if his fangs were just hanging, he wished that the brown contact lenses would do him justice but it unfortunately didn't in fact it popped right out and into Xiaojun's fumbling hands.

"Your contact lenses kept falling out, are you sure they're prescribed to you?" Xiaojun chuckled, airy, when he was about to give them back to the vampire he was lifted up by the older, his arms weren't muscular but it can definitely lift a building if he wanted to but all he was doing was lift up Xiaojun in bride style, it was an embarrassing position but Mark had to do it since the vampire he was expecting was standing behind them.

Underneath the same flickering light where he met Hendery, last Sunday, but now this vampire was much more stronger than what Mark has faced off, it was bad timing especially when Xiaojun was in his arms and he was too captivated with his eyes, today was truly a day of bad luck "Be quiet for me, Xiaojun" and with that the human sealed his mouth, slowly snaking his arms around the vampire's neck not caring if the lenses had fallen out of his palm "Hold tight" Mark ordered, positioning himself as he disappeared, it seems easy but in the human eyes it was like running in a marathon, it was all a blur, until they landed in Xiaojun's apartment doorstep, this time not on the roof.

When Mark let down the human, at first he was trembling, the vampire couldn't blame him, "What are you?" that question hit Mark like a stake into the heart, the vampire never had the intention to even reveal himself to Xiaojun, especially today "Let's talk about it later when we're at your place."

"Wait.. so you're the greatest vampire?!" Xiaojun's eyes were blown, pupils barely on display, Mark nodded slowly "Oh my god. I can't believe I'm friends with the greatest vampire! So can you turn people?" the human guided him to his room as they both sat on Xiaojun's made bed, his room wasn't too over the top just classic cliché movie poster and all the Twilight books stacked on top of the cabinets and some in the corner of the room for some reason, now Mark knows that Xiaojun likes cliché ass movies and nonrealistic books, but Mark doesn't blame him these days it's all about the love scenes.

"No, I can't turn people but when I bite someone they have to be my personal blood bank which I never had one before since I only go to the local blood bank, A types are delicious by the way" Mark rolled onto the comfy bed at he looked up at Xiaojun's neck, the vampire slightly licked his before the human turned around "Then can you bite me?" 

Mark swore that he could feel his bloodline stop at the moment, the human just stared down at his lips but Mark tried not to show them, trying so hard that his lips almost bleed "But you'll be my.. blood bank.." the vampire muffled out, trying to cover his mouth with his hand but Xiaojun swatted it away as he shook his head with a wide grin "But will I turn?" Mark shook his head in defeat "Exactly, so _bite_ me." 

"Relax for me, Xiaojun" Mark said, setting the human on his lap as he tugs down Xiaojun's shirt, revealing a nice fresh bare flesh, Mark then moves his head towards Xiaojun's smell gland as he took the scented vanilla into his nostrils before licking a patch on the human's sensitive skin. Xiaojun whimpered, moving his head to the side so Mark could have more room and have more areas to bite, something inside Mark awakens, a sudden possessiveness rushes onto him as he snakes his arms around the humans lithe waist, pulling him closer to the vampire's chest before whispering into his ear "May I suck your blood, Baby?" Xiaojun gasped at the name causing Mark to smirk, he gripped onto the human's chin as he pulls him into a passionate kiss, slithering his tongue to explore the human's mouth.

Pulling away, salvia connects to their mouth before Xiaojun closes his mouth, letting out a whine as he inches closer against Mark's cold body, the vampire chuckled "Impatient" Mark teased, going back into the nape of Xiaojun's neck as he bares his fangs into the human's neck, Xiaojun tries not to squirm so he let out a soft moan which cause the vampire to go crazy, the session was hot and heated, the human felt himself grow a tent in his pants, rubbing himself onto the vampire, slowly rolling his hips to find friction and when he did, Xiaojun doesn't know how stop, Mark's fangs inside his neck and a boner growing onto his ass felt so good to him that he almost white out from lust and overstimulation.

When Mark was finished, he licked the bite mark before he flipped over Xiaojun so now he was on his stomach, ass up for Mark to enjoy " _Very impatient,_ Baby" the vampire's voice was now lower than his tone before which was hotter to the human making him squirm when the vampire slapped his ass cheek "You like that? Hm? You like it when I smack your cute little ass like this?" Mark did the same thing but on the other side which made Xiaojun choke out a sob "M-more.. p-please... I want you so bad, Mark.." Xiaojun begged but Mark shushed him with a kiss. The vampire then got out of the bed as he took off his shirt, unzipping his pants slowly when Xiaojun watches, the vampire loved to see the human whine when he was teasing him especially when he could see his legs shaking "Do you have any lube? Or a condom?" The human shook his head, arching his back when he heard Mark's tone causing him to smirk, fangs showing.

"So you're a virgin? Don't worry, Baby, I'll take good care of you" Mark assured, reaching for Xiaojun's pants and waistband when he had returned, Mark then pulls them down and threw them somewhere onto the floor, Mark licked his lips when he saw Xiaojun's tight pink hole that he had to smack his ass one last time before taking out a small blood capsule out of his jacket pocket from the floor as he spreads it onto his hardened cock "Do you mind me using blood as lube?" As much as it sounds disgusting it was hot when Mark does it even if that blood was probably from someone else he didn't care, he was _dirty_ for Mark.

"Yes, yes, yes, please Mark.. god I need you so bad.." Xiaojun lets out a heavy sigh when Mark spreads his cheeks open, he felt his legs give out already when something big enters his hole, it was _big,_ really big, the human gasped when he felt something poke his stomach, when he lowered his head he saw that his cock was bulging out, it was so hot that his tiny cock twitched at the sight and feeling "So cute, Xiaojunnie, you like it big don't you?" Xiaojun moaned out in response when Mark slapped his ass while he thrusted and thrusted into the human, pounding into him as he lost himself in hot heated walls.

"I'm-" "Cum for me, Baby" Mark already knew, the human's legs shaking, cock spurting out hot white liquid as he came untouched but it wasn't the end yet, it was only the beginning. 

⛧⛧⛧

Xiaojun woke up to the broad daylight of a nice warm Monday, good thing he didn't have any school since it was summer vacation already, his room was clean but smelled like vanilla and vampire sweat, it wasn't a bad smell but it definitely made his face scrunch up "Good morning, Xiaojun, sleep well?" Mark asked from across the room, Xiaojun shifted his body but was defeated by the aching pain in his ass and his back earning a chuckle from the vampire "Sorry about that, let me help you there" Mark lifted up the human as he threw him onto his shoulder causing him to screech "Don't worry, I won't drop you" that comment made Xiaojun's heart flutter, he held onto the vampire knowing that he loves him.

"I love you, Mark" Xiaojun said before taking a bite into the homemade pancakes Mark made while Xiaojun was in a deep slumber, Mark felt his heart beat and beat until it felt like it was about to burst out of his chest "I love you too, Xiaojun, eat well" it was sad that the vampire had to leave again but Xiaojun knew he had his own business to attend so he kissed him goodbye.

Mark felt bad for not being with Xiaojun in the morning and spend at least a minute with him but he was called by Ten who was _again_ mad at him, there was no day that Ten won't be mad at Mark for literally breathing.

"Minhyung, your status says here that you have bitten a human? May I get their name?" Taeyong demanded, dipping the fountain pen into the provided ink, Mark glanced at Kun first before his attention was full on the oldest vampire, Kun seemed uneasy at how Mark literally lied to him yesterday, Mark couldn't hold the lies anymore, too much were overflowing and unraveling "Xiao Dejun" this was the same situation again, his knees on the ground, his arms behind his back and everyone watching his poor little body obey in defeat, he could only hear mumbling from Taeyong "Check his fangs, Youngho" the muscular vampire nodded, stepping down from the platform and towards Mark who's head was lowered, when Johnny reaches out for Mark's chin the vampire bit his hand, fangs deep _deep_ inside his skin so deep that Mark could feel his knuckles bumping his teeth, the court gasped but Johnny gave no reaction whatsoever, he then forcefully ripped out his hand not caring if his hand was bleeding out, Johnny then placed a metal rod into Mark's mouth so he can bite into it.

When he did, Johnny begins to examine the fangs, they were sharper than his regular ones, sharp like when he was the greatest vampire which shocked Johnny because Mark was _definitely_ turning, even if his power was stored away he seemed to get stronger, Mark's aura felt heavy something that no human or vampire being can explain "Can you feel it, Taeyong?" Johnny looked up from his position to see Taeyong beaming at them with beady eyes "He's turning? But how..." Kun was the first to speak up, finally after years, Kun has spoken "Mark lied."

Silent, the courtroom was silenced.

"What?" Taeyong tilted his head towards Kun who was suddenly frozen, everything was frozen, the oldest vampire then craned his head towards Mark whose eyes were _blue,_ navy blue to be exact "Listen to me, Taeyong" Mark's breath hitches when he sees Taeyong's eyes turning a crimson pink, Taeyong's power was to weaken other people's power, it seems unfair and it is but that's how the creator of vampires does it, Taeyong _bit_ Mark so they have equal amounts of power.

"Minhyung, what do you want?" Taeyong's eyes turned back to normal and so does Mark, both of them stared at each other for a while before Mark sighed, adding a small chuckle "I want to be the greatest vampire.. again" Taeyong chuckled as well, it was one that was pure happiness not from pity, Taeyong was a nice and kind person but Mark could never see it again because something inside Taeyong changed him, changed them.

"Is that what you want, Minhyung?" The older smiled "Do you love him, Minhyung?" Mark felt a clump of spit in his throat "How do you know him?" _Xiaojun,_ the vampire has never seen Taeyong with Xiaojun or even talked about the human, it was strange that Mark knew exactly who Taeyong was talking about "That'll be a story for another time, but do you love him?" The older pushed the question again, flying down from his seat and landing in front of Mark "Yes.." the younger vampire whispered earning a grin from the older "Will you be at the Dawn light feeding hour tomorrow?" Ah yes, the Dawn light feeding hour, it's an hour that vampires will fight the greatest king to become one, this happens every once in 100 years and after that hundred there will be a new one just like a cycle, obviously Mark _is_ going, he wanted to get his rightful name in becoming the Greatest Vampire once again "Of course" Mark grinned, one of his fangs showing as he was released by the restraints "I will look forward to it, Minhyung. Good luck." 

"Yeah I'll beat you to it!"

Ten wrapped Mark into a bundle of pillows as he wrapped his arms around Mark and Hendery "You babies are growing up so fast, do you really want to beat Taeyong?" Hendery shook his head, crawling into Ten's side as he chuckles, Mark stared at the running television before he shifts himself so now he was laying down and his head on Ten's lap "Yeah, don't I deserve that crowned name?" Mark reaches out his hand as he stretches it out, flexing his veins before pulling it back into his chest "Do you believe in me, Yongqin?" Hendery peered over to nod his head even if Mark didn't ask him which made the vampire laugh but stopped when Ten looked down at him, eyes darkened.

"Do you want me to be honest?" Mark felt his heart ache but _yes_ he wanted the truth "No, you aren't ready yet, with that body and that stamina you need more practicing, maybe try asking Donhyuck" the name of the vampire made Mark gag, _Why him though?_ Mark wanted to say but the words in his mouth couldn't get out "Don't do that, Minhyung, Donghyuck is strong like you and you need someone to teach you better lessons than.. me" sure Ten taught Mark useless things when he was still turning but Mark was grateful that there was someone to reach out to him and taught him tricks on how to survive "If you think you're strong, then go to Donghyuck, train with him tonight or even right now. I know you're a fast learner so if you want to get better or even stronger, listen to me for once, Minhyung" 

"I'm... fine, I'll go, but! If I die tonight it's your fault" Mark said, kicking off the blankets as he ran out the door, Ten rolled his eyes "Reckless brat.." Hendery chuckled "If you stress too much your hair will turn grey" The oldest shot him a glare "You, shut up."

Mark coughed blood, his ribs ached when Haechan elbowed him into him "Wait! Are you just beating me up for fun or training me?" Mark uttered, pushing himself off the ground as he steadied himself "Is there a difference?" Haechan smiled playfully, snapping his black gloves onto his bloody hands as he stared like a doll "Are you coming tomorrow?" Mark groaned when he felt blood drizzle out of his hip when he stood up straight "Hum, no, it's just a worthless event, what are you even going to do when you're the Greatest Vampire again? Get the ladies?" Haechan chuckled, giving Mark another blow with a punch but was blocked by Mark who gripped onto his knuckles, almost turning white "No, I'll be.. better" Mark spat out when the crimson haired vampire kneed him in the stomach causing him to pull Haechan into the fall.

"Better at what?" Haechan sat on top of Mark as he threw fast punches at the vampire but Mark always had a way to catch or dodge them "Better at being-" before Mark could say anything else, the crimson vampire leaned in closer to him, glowing purples eyes which blinded Mark "Being what?" Haechan's power was a whisperer, he has knowledge that talking or acting in a different way means that you are lying.

"I hate liars, _Mark."_ Haechan spat out, holding a stake in his hand as he threatens it towards Mark who was breathing heavily "I want to be a better leader and not a monster like before."

Haechan straightened himself as he rolls off of Mark, letting him breathe, the crimson vampire stood there, staring up at the stars "Look Mark, even if you killed multiple vampires and humans that doesn't mean you're a monster, you weren't yourself on that day and I understand that. Just be careful out there." Haechan then lowered his head to stare back at Mark, who was still laying down "Get up, we don't have much time" Mark peaked open with one eye as he grinned "So you're going to help me?" 

"Yes now get up." "Will do, Sir!" Mark hoped back on his feet, his wounds fully healed and ready to fight once again "Don't call me that or I'll break your neck" Haechan threatened despite a smile on his face which made Mark laugh with his whole chest "Come at me!"

Haechan knelt down as he tried catching his breath, Mark on the other hand pointed the stake towards the crimson vampire's head "I win" Mark stood up confidently as he chuckled when he saw a small grin perking up from Haechan's lips "Good job, now it's my turn" Mark was confused but wasn't anymore when Haechan quickly stood up, aggressively pushing Mark onto the ground as he does the same, stake at Mark's head "Now we're even" Haechan let's out a mischievous laugh before he disappears suddenly.

"I guess I'll see you"

†††

It was the day, Dawn Light Feeding and since it was the afternoon, Mark could finally visit Xiaojun and tell him that he got stronger and buffer while he was training, as he walked down the street he saw less people around then usual maybe because it was Dawn light feeding? Or Maybe nobody is out on Tuesdays, but whatever it is he hopes that Xiaojun didn't have school today because if he did then he would through a small fit.

Mark whipped out his phone to see messages from Xiaojun

**Xiaojunnie**

_hey mark!!! i have some errands to catch up on so if you want to visit the house key is under the rug!! i'll be there in about an hour?_

That message was sent out about 2 hours ago so Xiaojun could be home right now

\- _im coming over!!!_

"Wow you're right, you are buffer and strong! But I like you better before" Xiaojun joked but Mark still pouted "What? So no kisses for me?" Mark laughed when he saw Xiaojun perk up as if there were ears on him, Xiaojun climbed into the vampire's lap as they happily kiss each other to the summer tunes playing on the radio "When I win, I want to make you my queen" Mark confessed, wrapping one arm around Xiaojun's waist and the other underneath his shirt "Queen? You're going to be a king?" Xiaojun raised his voice when he heard that he'll be a queen "Mhm, I want to make everyone know that you're mine" Mark then licks over the bruised bite mark he felt yesterday, causing the human to flinch "You're-" 

Before Xiaojun could continue, Mark was already playing with his nipples, nibbling onto his ears as he teased him which made the human spill in his pants, Mark chuckled "Well it's getting late, I better get going" the vampire smiled when the human whined "Why? It's not even- Oh." It _was_ already dawn.

"Well, don't get killed out there!" Xiaojun gave Mark one last longing kiss and a tight hug before he left the house.

Mark was thrown onto the ground as other vampires went for Taeyong who easily threw them around like a couple of tennis balls, in the corner of Mark's eye he could see Jaehyun begging Kun to forgive him which was quite funny and Doyoung and Johnny standing there, gossiping about something while the battle started.

Mark felt himself out of place, Taeyong was right there, in the center of the forest, but he seems so far from Mark to reach, it only started hours ago but Mark already felt himself give up, the past grew onto him like waves, washing up to shore.

**_Taeyong bares his fangs into the mere human, sucking the living life out of them._ **

**_When the second vampire has awaken they must become The Greatest Vampire._ **

But Mark tore down the whole village with not only his powers but his bare hands, clawing at the poor innocent humans who had so much to live for, if only _only_ Mark had the senses to control hismelf he would never be in this position.

Taeyong's hand wrapped around Mark's neck, almost snapping his neck 

_Until_ Mark's eyes grew icy blue, stopping time around them, the exact same thing happened again but this Mark was going to use his powers correctly and this time he'll bare his fangs into the king "Minhyung, you've come this far, why don't we chat?" Taeyong suggested, letting go of the young vampire out of his position as he stood there, waiting for a response "How do you know Xiaojun?" Mark started, inching closer towards the older who didn't flinch at the question or even raise a brow "He knows Jaehyun, me and him were buddies for a long time until he had betrayed our kind, I still kept him in my mind but ever since he worked at the local store and meet up with Dejun, I gained a liking to that human" Mark clenched his jaw "He doesn't know me but I know everything about him. I have not done anything to him before so do not get all possessive, Minhyung, he's all yours." the vampire smirked, _Hell yeah, he is mine._

"Which makes me want to hand you the rightful place, Minhyung" Taeyong removed his cape as he unbuttons his shirt, revealing his pale skin and the neck Mark has been waiting to bare his fangs on "But Taeyong, why this easy?" The older vampire pulls Mark by the forearm as he places Mark onto his neck "You deserve it, Minhyung, you've been through enough so bite me."

And so, Mark obeyed, his fangs sinking into the pale skin now replaced with dark red blood, drizzling down to Taeyong's chest and Mark's clothes.

"Good job, _Mark."_

†††

"Wake your ass up, Minhyung! You have a duty to do right now!" Ten shouted, removing the blanket from Mark's hold and replacing it with his work clothes "Dejun is waiting" with that Mark was on his feet and already out the door which made Ten roll his eyes "You have five minutes!" Hendery shouts from the kitchen when he saw Mark at the doorstep, sloppily putting on his shoes and he was out the door. Ten from the upstairs turned to Hendery as they both smiled.

"You're late, Minhyung" Yuta said, giving him the box of blood bags he ordered "Yeah, I know that Yuta! Thank you for this, I owe you lots!" Mark ran out of the bank as he stops by Haechan's house which was just across the street, knocking onto his door he was revealed by the crimson vampire in a messy state, bruised lip and messy hair, he definitely made out with someone "Thank you for everything and next time don't leave your door open" Haechan flipped him off. Mark's next stop was Jaehyun's store, when he entered the place was crowded but he had the space to fit in the box amongst the humans roaming around "Thank you for not killing me oh and did Kun forgive you?" Jaehyun raises a brow "Why are you dressed so fancy? And yes, yes he did" Jaehyun hid the blood bags behind the counter so the humans won't see since this place was a diverse place too "I have a date with, Xiaojun" Jaehyun nodded before he was out the door.

 _Now Mark, they won't slander you right?_ Mark thought to himself before he entered the court room, the vampires turned their heads, gasping, Mark walked up to the almighty seat, where he was born to sit down and when he did the whole court bowed down to _him_ the real king.

"Now Vampires! I have a treat for all your hard work! Blood bags!" The court groaned especially the older vampires that stood beside him, he threw all the blood bags at them as he sat back and had his own moment.

_Let's refresh time, I'm Mark Lee, I was bitten by a supreme Vampire and now my life has been through ups and downs, mostly waking up on my ceiling or sleeping in the morning, what am I now? I'm the Greatest Vampire again and what do I do for a living? I live life like a king that'll lead my army into peaceful victory and have this beautiful quen that'll beside me forever._

"Your your contact lenses fell out again, Silly, why are you even wearing them?" Xiaojun grinned as he caresses the vampire's cheek "Want to look good for you" Mark pouted, earning a kiss from the human "With that tie? You aren't going out with me like that, let me help you big baby" Xiaojun then stood in front of Mark as he fixed that stupid tie.

†††

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuna's twitter: @injunnieflwr ✨


End file.
